


Honeymoon

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [11]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angry Sex, Claiming, Devoted Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, This fic is straight crack, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: This is really Adam Driver's coffee shop character from SNL but you could think of it as an aggressive modern day Kylo Ren. I really didn't know how to tag this, but I hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Honeymoon

He was furious. Here he was, on the day after his wedding with his beautiful wife, and this whole Domenico’s deal had him all worked up. Not only had the small man doubted his skill in Krav Maga (and trust him, he was more than proficient), but his wife had been upset by the whole ordeal, and if there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was when you were upset. 

He looked down at where your hands were linked, your small dainty hand in his big powerful one. This wasn’t the way the beginning of your honeymoon was supposed to go. Honeymoons were supposed to be full of fun experiences and crazy sex and so far you hadn’t had either. Right now he knew how to fix one of those things, and so he planned to correct the situation as soon as possible. 

He dragged you, not unkindly, to the nearest single stall bathroom in the large corporate building where you were at. You looked at him with wide eyes, your lips pouting as you worried at your bottom lip. You knew where this was going to go, rubbing your thighs together in search of friction. He locked the door and turned to you, crowding you against the bathroom sink so your butt brushed against the edge of it.

“I wouldn’t let them give you burger juice, you know,” he murmured as he caged you in, his lips brushing against your neck, voice turning more gentle now that you were alone. “Not to  _ my wife _ .” 

“I know, baby,” you purred, feeling his large hands grabbing your waist, thumbs digging into your hip bones. “I really love the way you stuck up for me back there, baby. Defending my honor like that. Got me all horny and shit.” 

“Yeah, you liked that?” he growled, tightening his hold on you as he kissed down to your collarbone. “Think I coulda taken that asshole? Think I coulda broken him just like that Biscootie cookie?” 

“Yeah, baby. I think you coulda taken him,” you affirmed, your breath coming out shaky as his lips ghosted over your skin and made their way to your mouth. 

When his lips met yours it was with an intensity and a passion that surprised you, always amazed by the raw strength of your new husband.  _ God,  _ he was so hot. You knew everyone was jealous that they’d never meet anyone as good looking as  _ your _ husband. _ Your man _ that had you panting and whimpering against him as he licked into your mouth.  _ Your man  _ who was so well endowed that you could feel him straining against his suit pants as he ground into you.  _ Your man  _ who had hands the size of baseball mitts, encompassing almost your whole waist even though you were a healthy, curvy woman. 

He pulled away roughly, grunting for you to turn around as he moved his hold on you to help you. He untucked his shirt from his pants and opened up the fly, moving to free his length from where they had been trapped in his dress pants. You watched from the mirror as he took his length in hand, working himself ready for you. He made eye contact with you in the mirror and winked before he asked you to get your jeans and panties down to your ankles.

You rushed to follow his order, already hot and wet and horny for him. Who wouldn’t be with a man like that? 

He pushed you down so you were at a better angle, your ass propped up by the sink. You thanked the lucky stars you’d thought to wear heels that day, or else this position would have been more uncomfortable. You felt one of his palms squeeze your ass before he gave it a strong slap. “Beautiful,” you heard him breathe as he kneaded the spot he had slapped before moving one hand to your waist, the other lining himself up so he could enter you. 

He rocked into you in one swift motion, able to get himself fully inside you in the first try. He loved that your pussy always took him so well. Didn’t need much to get you all ready for him.

You let out a cry as he filled you up so fully, feeling every inch of your husband’s big cock. You remembered how the first time you’d seen it your jaw had dropped, having assumed your man was packing but never having guessed at just how much. It was one of the many things you loved about him. 

He took a second to let you adjust before he started fucking you, setting a brutal pace that had you hiccuping every time he bottomed out in you, making your body bounce with the force of it. “He thinks he can give my wife burger juice? Thinks he can lie to my wife? Hire a fake batista and set us up and make fun of us? Not my wife,” he snarled between thrusts. 

“Coulda fuckin’ taken him. Pounded him like I’m poundin’ you,” he babbled, grabbing your hips so that he was pushing you down onto his cock as he rut into you. 

“P-pounded him, baby?” you asked, slightly confused, not quite understanding through the haze of your pleasure.

“With my fists not my cock, baby.  _ Jesus _ . I would -  _ ah _ \- I would never do that to you -  _ shit _ \- day after our weddin’,” he answered, his pace faltering as your cunt fluttered around him. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he moaned, “Touch yourself, baby, I’m close. Won’t- won’t last long with your pussy grippin’ me like that.” 

The tension that had been building in you both since the beginning of the whole ordeal was ready to snap at any moment as you both chased your highs. You knew that usually he could last longer than this and so could you, but claiming him in front of that jealous slut had gotten you hornier than you realized. He was yours, all yours, sweating and cursing and groaning as the sound of skin slapping against skin and pleasure filled the small bathroom. 

You moved your hand to circle your clit, gasping at the added stimulation. It was hard for you to touch yourself properly with the way your husband had you bouncing on his cock, but you really didn’t need that much more anyway. Just your man and his dirty words was usually enough for you. 

“No one messes with my wife,” he hissed, reaching his peak as your cunt clenched around him, pushing him over the edge. You felt his warm cum fill you as he continued driving into you, fucking his cum back into you as his orgasm led to your own climax. You shout out, his name on your lips as you came, your legs giving out under you. 

Your husband moved to grab you more firmly around the waist so you wouldn’t fall as your knees buckled and you trembled in his muscular arms. He grabbed your hair and pulled it to tilt your head back so he could kiss you, his cock still in you. 

He consumed you in the fervour of his kiss, reminding you just how much he loved you. When he broke away, a string of your drool connected you, evidence of the messiness and eagerness of your passion. You wiped his mouth, not disgusted at all, as his cock softened and slipped out of you. 

“My wife’s tight pussy is better than any dirt BK joe they could give us, ain’t that right?” he asked, smug. He knew he had bagged the perfect woman when you flashed him a wide smile in response. 

You both got yourself back together, you and your husband both fixing your disheveled appearances. You watched as he redid his signature bun, one of your preferred hairstyles on him, and couldn’t resist placing a chaste kiss on his cheek at the sight of it. He grinned back at you through the mirror, his dimples on full display. 

You grabbed his hand again, leaving the bathroom the same way you entered it, hand-in-hand. “Do you think we can stop by Burger King?” you asked as you exited the building. “I hear they have Domenico’s now.”

“Anything for you, doll,” he answered with a wink, already feeling much better about how your honeymoon was shaping up. 

  
  



End file.
